Just not her
by TopDog001
Summary: Allie is three weeks in the slot, how will Bea cope. Quick one-shot, very funny and lighthearted. Because we need it.


Wentworth prison has been in the middle of a quiet and peaceful afternoon. Lately, it was a common occurrence. After the Freak was gone and Bea put Kaz into her

place too, Wentworth was blooming. At least as much as a prison can. Girls and women were happy, again at least as much as women can. There were some occasional

fights and some drama. But this time, it was all in standard proportions. You can´t expect a drama free life in a place where hundreds of women are locked up together.

At the moment Liz and Maxine were enjoying their afternoon on the communal sofa in H1. They were going over a magazine until a very breathless and red faced

Boomer rushed in yelling.

-We have a problem!

\- What is going on? – Liz asked.

\- Guard is looking for Allie, she will be slotted.

\- Oh no! Why? – Liz and Maxine yelled together in unison.

-Something about huge amount of whipped cream missing from the kitchen.

-Fuck sake! – Liz couldn´t suppress her annoyance. – We have to do something!

They looked from one to another exchanging questioning glances – what now?

X

The door into the governor´s office bursts open. Vera Bennett jumped up on her chair lifting her head at Boomer who is still holding the door handle.

\- Governor, it was me! – Boomer exclaimed her guilty loudly. Vera Bennett raised her eyebrows.

-Really? That is interesting. I have Chang here confessing to it too. – She nodded towards the chair across her desk. Boomer looked at the Asian and the governor little

baffled. Vera straightened herself up. – As a matter of fact, I have two more confessions already. Just been asking Chang how come that everyone is willingly confessing

to the same offense? What is going on?

\- Just slot Chang, or me or anyone, but don´t slot Allie. She is innocent. – Boomer sighs.

\- No, I know it was Novak. Have no idea why you all confessed, but I will get to the bottom of this. – She pressed a button on her radio. – Mister Jackson, please make

sure someone takes Allie Novak to the slot.

-Fuck! – Chang and Boomer said in unison.

This is not good, this is not good at all. This will end in a disaster, they all knew it.

Bea Smith pushed the steamer down smiling, one hour and ten minutes and she is done here. She can leave this pile of hot bedsheets and go back to her unit to chill.

Hopefully, no one will disturb her with silly issues. She made sure of that after that incident with the missing cup. Who the fuck would care about a cup in a prison, it

just showed that the girls started to be spoiled. What was good, yet annoying. Suddenly she heard Liz from the door.

\- Bea, I´m sorry honey, we have bad news.

\- What again. – She watched the older woman step closer.

-Allie is in the slot.

\- What?! – Bea Smith yelled. – What the hell! Why? When?

\- Guard just took her, apparently for some…ehmm…for…

-Why?! What did she do?!

\- Missed whipped cream. – Liz gulped trying to avoid eye contact.

Bea´s eyes went wide and she blushed. – Fuck! – she murmured.

-Obviously, she likes all things whipped like you and cream. – Boomer couldn´t help herself even if she knew Bea will be pissed.

\- I´m not whipped! I´m the top dog so watch your mouth!

\- Yeah, right! – Boomer said as she tried not to laugh, that would be too much. The top dog might be whipped but still can bite. Bea ran her hands over her face. Slot!

Geez, it was a long time ago when Allie was last time in the slot. That week sucked.

X

Two weeks passed and Allie was still in the slot. Wentworth has definitely lost its peace a week ago. The Top Dog was running wild. Being bored and missing her girl, that

was a bad combo. Everyone has been well aware of that. She did the only thing she could do to keep her occupied. She dived into "work" – meaning – she was ruling

her kingdom. Meaning – she was walking around the prison making sure there are no drugs inside and that the girls don´t look for trouble. Problems started just later

after the first week. Bea Smith was a barrel of gunpowder ready to explode. She was angry, sad, irritated and restless.

\- I will get slotted myself. – she looked at her girls exclaiming determinedly.

\- Have you lost your mind! – Maxine shook her head in disbelief.

-That is not a good idea! – Liz said at the same time, even if the idea of the rabid top dog locked away seemed alluring. The usually quiet Bea without her AllieCat

became grumpy and grouchy. Liz, Maxine, and Sonia were constantly annoyed by the rest of the inmates demanding from them quietly to do something. Keeping Bea

Smith happy and carefree is not their calling, though. The only person who can manage that is currently in the slot.

\- I can make sure they put me into the next cell. – It looks that Bea is really determined to get to her woman.

-Awww, that is romantic but stupid. There are a bunch of people in the slot at the moment. Do you want to have a cell to cell sex with them listening?

\- What? Are you crazy! I just want to be with her, I miss her. – Bea blushed. – It is not about that.

\- Yeah Bea, but she can be out any minute and if you get slotted you will be separated longer. –Maxine tried to reason with her. With success. Bea slouched and ran her

hands over her face sighing in defeat.

X

Sonia Stevens has been strutting down the corridor when she saw no one else than Allie Novak turning around the corner. The older woman smiled, it was the damn

time they let her out. Three weeks is awful lot time for something so trivial as stolen whipped cream.

-How bad was it? – Allie glanced at Sonia when she caught up with her.

\- Worse than the last time.

\- Fuck no! Really? What did she do?

-Let's say medical is full, no place in slot either. – She halted her step. –Now if I think about it, maybe she tried to overcrowd it so they would let you out sooner. Hmmm, interesting, have to say she is creative.

Allie smiled, yes that she is.

\- Sonia, would you be so nice and please tell her to come and meet me in the showers? Don´t want to surprise her on the yard. – Sonia smiled and nodded, her step

getting faster leaving Allie behind. The younger woman turned right and almost skipped towards the showers. The smell of bleach and steam hit her as she opened the

door walking in smiling like a Cheshire cat. Two women from H2 were occupying the stalls. Allie pulled off her hoodie and tossed it on the bench as she sat down. One of

the women saw the motion and turned around, her eyes landing on Allie. Rest of it happened quickly. She hit the stall wall to gain the other woman´s attention and

nodding towards Allie on the bench. Then they both quickly turned off the water and wrapped themselves hurriedly in towels , before bolting out the door. Allie just

raised her eyebrows chuckling. In that moment the door opened and one breathless Bea Smith appeared, shutting the door behind herself. She stepped back leaning to

the door. Allie felt her heart melt at the sight. Her strong, beautiful and gorgeous Bea smiling at her with a smile which could beat the sun.

\- Hey. – Allie´s voice crackled.

-Hey.

Bea curled her finger, motioning Allie to come to her. She didn´t have to wait long, three steps and Allie was right in front of her. Bea took advantage of her momentum

and spun her around, softly slamming her back against the door and pinning her there with her own body. Allie gasped and instinctively wrapped her arms around her

lover's neck. In that instant, she felt soft lips on hers claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss. Allie succumbed instantly, opening her mouth welcoming Bea´s tongue.

She clutched onto her with all her strength. Fuck, she missed this! Missed this consuming feeling. Feeling of utter connection, belonging, understanding and love. If it

would be up to her they would never stop this kiss, but Bea pulled away. Allie smiled at her.

\- I heard you were hard on the girls.

Bea rolled her eyes.

-That is not true and even if it was, it is your fault. For the stupid cream? Really?

Allie giggled, it was well worth it. She squeezed Bea´s butt pulling her closer flush against her suddenly overheated body. Latching onto her lower lip sucking on it until

Bea didn´t push her gently away.

-As much as I want you, you need fresh air and sun, so hands off and let's go.

Allie wanted to protest but couldn´t. First of all, it warmed her heart that Bea always thought about her first. So, thoughtful, caring, attentive and loving. Second of all,

she was right. After three weeks in the slot, she really wanted to spend some time in the sun. They will have all night for each other and she couldn´t wait. Most of her

time in the slot she spent thinking about it. It will be delicious. She wondered if there is some of that cream left. She kissed Bea one more time, before heading out.

They walked through the grass hand in hand, Allie leading the top dog to the bench where Maxine, Sonia, and Liz were sitting. She straddled the bench feeling Bea

slipping behind her wrapping her arms around her waist and pressing herself on her back. She smiled running her hand over Bea´s. Greetings echoed in the yard. Girls

were very happy to see her, not just their crew, but the whole yard. Everyone watched them, mostly with a smile, some with jealousy as the happy Top Dog wrapped

her AllieCat in a tight embrace. Nuzzling her neck, pecking her cheek, enjoying finally her presence with a smile and glow. Everything is back in place now, Wentworth

will go sleep today in peace.


End file.
